


【授翻/铁奇异】if only the gods had mercy on us/愿神垂怜

by Clover_cherik



Series: 神与怪 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Sign Language, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, selective mutism, the hell is editing? i'll post this like the idiot i am, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony Stark爱Stephen Strange。他爱他胜过任何人的想象。但随后一个恐怖组织袭击了车队。然后发生了车祸。在这一切的中间，是疲惫不堪的爱。（或许，还有，一些命运。）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if only the gods had mercy on us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792840) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 作者笔记：本文基于这个假设（译者注：汤上的一个背景设定，如果是Tony被绑架的消息导致Stephen出了车祸）。谁知道呢，我为这两个人花了多少天写这个。

第一部分

 

阿芙罗狄忒令你

如此残忍地温柔

 

凯撒宫。拉斯维加斯。展厅漆黑昏暗，播放着视频，黑色台子后头是一堵闪闪发光的金属拉丝墙壁。白玫瑰放在桌子上——真讽刺，考虑到它们被用来纪念的东西——整个房间都笼罩在巨型女神雕像冷峻的目光之中，雕像代替柱子撑起了天花板。

 人们被动态的图像和声音所吸引。有些人是假装感兴趣，有些人则是因为这就 **是** 他们的兴趣所在。只有少数观众没有在看；正注意着别的东西，诸如他们的葡萄酒啊，他们的衣服啊，或者，对TonyStark而言是，他旁边的男人。

Stephen Strange身材是如此修长以至于似乎不能称之为人类。他的双腿如同太妃糖一般伸展着，颀长得可能连长颈鹿见了都会自愧不如，他的躯体有那么多肌ròu将骨骼包覆，强健有力的样子连他周围的士兵都相形见绌。

（该死的，都怪他穿着的灰色细条纹背心和脖子上打着的浅紫罗兰色领带把他的身材线条衬得那么好。两样都是Tony给他买的。）

他并不算英俊。

不是大多数人通常认为的那种英俊。他看起来是另外一种面貌，好比方说如果有人把他的X光片挂起来他们就肯定会说他有一副好身骨。因为Stephen确实拥有一副好身骨；他颧骨的棱角，下颌的曲线，脖子的长度，以及肩膀微微下垂的姿势。他的手指很长，在玻璃上划着圈，看起来蜿蜒而修长。

**该死的好身骨。**

他们曾在这样的场合中频频见面。一些科学颁奖礼，Tony没费心记过。他也不打算记住这一场，所以他倾身向前，葡萄酒在舌间上沸腾。他将一只手放在对方大腿上，手肘搁在桌子上。

“我可以想出十件我们能做的比这更好的事情来。”Tony保持声音低沉地说道，没有盖过视频的音量。

Stephen正看着屏幕，眼睛反射出光芒，哪怕假笑的时候也是。“真的吗，”他用比低语还轻的声音说道，但声音仍在他的喉咙里隆隆作响，像秋天一样落在他们之间，“十件？”

“也许只有一件。”Tony承认道，透过太阳镜露齿而笑。

 

\------

 

“他心里有鬼。”Stephen低声对着Tony的脸颊说，沙发的垫子在他们两个的重量下慢慢陷了进去。这是在一架甚至还没离开航站楼的飞机机舱后室里。瘦削的膝盖深深陷进皮质的表面，细长的手臂宽松地搂着被阳光亲吻的脖颈，随着扣好的衬衫被从裤子里扯了出来向上推，柔软的小腹露了出来。

 “Obie总是心怀不轨。”Tony说道，双手沿着对方纤细的腰身游走，接着捏住那圆润的臀让他坐在自己腿上。当如同星辰的银色眼睛转向他时，他哼了一声抬起头来吻了一下对方。

Stephen嘲笑他的饥渴，狠狠地啄了一下面前的鼻尖。“答应我，你会当心他的？”他的呼吸炙热。

“是的， **好的** ——上帝啊，Stephen，别 **挑逗** 了——”Tony呻吟着用嘴唇吞噬了他剩下的句子。他用双臂从对方颀长的大腿下方勾住，抬起对方将他翻了过来。

被推进沙发时Stephen笑得喘不过气来，他精心打理的头发已经乱七八糟，眼睛半闭，眸子深沉。窗户外面，拉斯维加斯仿佛一个太阳系，朝着沙漠的黑暗空间闪耀。

布满因机械活儿引起旧事故带来的细小伤疤的手，抚遍了已经饥渴难耐的腿，这样亿万富翁就可以在那双腿之间安顿下来。对方强壮而精干的大腿压在他的肋骨下，小腿勾住他的脊背，将他圈在那儿。

“老实说，”Tony说，用手来回摩挲着Stephen的腰部和腹部，慢慢解开扣子。柔软，苍白的ròu体暴露在他的抚摩之下，他俯身，将下巴抵在对方月光般的眸间，用手指梳理他的头发，咧嘴笑了，“你觉得Rhodey知道了会有多抓狂？”

一阵低鸣在Stephen的胸口激荡，那些修长的而骨节分明的手指收紧并扯动着，将他们的身体拖到一起，直到他们的唇呼吸着同样的气息，近到Tony可以看到雀斑小精灵。蓝色的眼睛仿佛白沙滩上的水，如同小玻璃瓶中的多ròu植物，好像贝加尔湖上的冰，清澈透明，折射出绿松石般的光芒。眸色似乎还会发生变化——这取决于灯光的不同，取决于看到的人的感受，取决于一个四岁的孩子拼写错了多少次密西西比（Mississippi）。

“我猜我们会知道的。”Stephen喘xī道。

Tony吻了他。

 

\------

 

电话伴随着Stephen极其深沉的呜咽声在他的裤子里响起，在皮沙发上嗡嗡作响。拉斯维加斯和凯撒宫已被抛在身后，飞机正驶在返回加利福尼亚、马里布和铺着丝绸床单的床的路上，用不了几个小时就能到了。

Tony把电话推到毛绒地毯上，因为那顶到了他膝盖上的意外来客。其实他并没真的注意到，鉴于他的屁股上正缠着一对苍白的腿而Stephen不约而同与他发出了“ 嗯，唔，呣——”的声音伴着他们穿过云层和星星融为一体。

因亲吻而肿胀的嘴唇被神经外科医生的手指覆盖，蓝色的眼睛半闭半掩，并在每次深深的撞击向后翻起。

“我们合二为一。”Tony在玫瑰花瓣般的皮肤上吻下这一句，一只手抚过臀部，攀上肋骨，然后哒、哒、哒地用手指悉数对方的骨骼。“让我听到你，Stephen？”他用问句吐出这个音节，用一记缓慢的拖动将椎骨像提了木偶弦线一般被扯成一张弓的弧度。

“这——哦 **操** ！“Stephen伸出手，无助地用指尖掐进青铜色的皮肤。“这他妈——操他妈的太难堪了——Tony！”他抓住对方肩膀喘着气，额头上汗水淋漓，黑色的头发打着柔软卷儿，如同夜晚的窗帘遮住了月亮的脸庞。他的皮肤粘在沙发的皮革表面上，双手将腿抬起，而这就是DoctorStrange，可屈可伸，四肢无力，任凭机械师摆布。

“并 **不** 。”Tony承诺道，在用指甲抠挖的同时发出了一道呻吟。

Stephen的身体 **烧** 了起来。燃烧着，仿佛Tony是丛丛森林，而这个男人亦是最危险的野火，席卷了他，摧枯拉朽，破旧立新。他可以打开通往机舱的门，朝星辰大声呼喊出他的渴求，将他们的爱意拖入海洋，教人鱼都艳羡它的美丽。

那双手四处游走颤动，带着微微的蜂刺般的戳痛，如同一千只蝴蝶的吻触。

又一下尖锐的戳刺让Stephen哭叫出声，他伸直了脖颈，张开双唇露出了牙齿。“你喜欢那个？”Tony在他黑头发之间吸了一口，又做了一次。

双手终于安放在了Stephen的肩膀上，手掌紧贴着他的脊柱。“呃嗯，”Stephen在手指缓慢抽出时几近窒息，堪堪能够绝望地哽咽着说出“ **拜托，拜托，哦天哪** ”，而Tony向后靠了靠，握住两爿臀ròu，开始操弄。

比任何颁奖典礼都好。比赌博好。比酒精好。

 **操，如果我能永远留住你多好** ，Tony想着，将Stephen的唇拖进自己的唇。

 

\------

 

JARVIS在清晨五点打开了百叶窗，正好能让Tony——他几乎都没睡——看着黎明的手指划过Stephen的身体做的画布。深红色的床单泛着血色的阴影，聚拢在那带着瘀伤的臀侧。一记微弱而困倦的呻吟从依然肿胀的嘴唇中溢出，修长的手臂向上伸将枕头扯近。黑色的头发像墨水一样散开，睡意朦胧，睫毛微微翕动。

Tony倾身向前吻了吻他椎骨顶端的地方，然后悄悄走向淋浴间。

“Jarvis？”洗发水从他的头发上冲下，Tony可以透过开着的门看到Stephen穿过床垫伸出手——伸手找 **他** 。“Stephen的航班是几点？”

 

“早上8点20分，先生。”人工智能的音量调得足够低，没有在浴室引起回声。

Tony抬头看着大理石的天花板，望着描绘着玫瑰金色勾线的白色石头皱起了眉头。“他的颁奖典礼是今晚，对吧？”

“没错，Sir。”

Tony伸手去够肥皂。“你觉得我能及时赶到吗？”

“你吗，Sir？”人工智能说道，略带一丝讽刺的调子。“我想一切皆有可能。”

 

\------

 

Tony对未来有万般希望。

他希望能够解除他的武器对那么多无辜者造成的伤害。

他希望Yinsen能活下来。

他希望那天黎明时自己等到Stephen醒来和他一起度过那个早晨。他渴望看着那个男人和太阳一同升起。渴望能看着对方如同天际线般的背脊拱起。

希望。

希望。

希望。

（可是啊，流星已逝。） 


	2. Chapter 2

\------

 

地球的另一边，Stephen Strange正开车去参加一个颁奖典礼——并不知道那将成为许多事情的开端，他会成为另一条时间线上一个截然不同的自己，遇见形形色色的他人，去向林林总总的别处——在他接到Pepper Potts电话的时候。

一只手放在方向盘上，另一只手拿着手机，她告诉了他发生了什么事情。

 

****Tony被恐怖分子挟持了。** **

****失踪了。** **

****我们不知道他是否还活着。** **

****我很抱歉，Stephen。** **

等到他看到汽车尾灯之时，为时已晚。

 

\------

 

Tony Stark醒来后胸口多了一块电池。

 

Stephen Strange在距离六千七百八十八英里远的地方醒来，指间楔入钢钉。

 

\------

 

“ ** **Stephen，**** ”Pepper的声音在电话众失声，令她语调中的担忧听起来比他曾听过的任何声音都更为陌生而刺耳。声音从听筒中传来，护士已经转过身去，给人以拥有们隐私的错觉。墙上挂着向日葵的画，阳光透过窗户倾泻而下。

他恨这一切。

 “ ** **有什么我能做的，告诉我，好吗？**** ”

Stephen张嘴想要说些什么，说她已经找了最好的医生，说她已经支付了医疗费用，为他的公寓付了租金，替他找了治疗的陪护。

一边一直搜寻Tony的踪迹。

但Stephen欲言又止。他仅仅是控制着自己，呼吸，吐出一句“谢谢”，搜索枯肠却难以言表。

 “ ** **照顾好自己，Stephen。**** ”

此情此境他无法做出任何承诺。不是在Tony杳无音信的此刻。不是在他生死未卜的此刻。

“你也是。”Stephen说，盯着自己肿胀的、缠满绷带的双手。过了一会儿她挂了电话，护士将听筒搁上，离开了房间。他想起所有那些在学校的时光。他对Donna所做的承诺，他对 ** **Tony**** 所说的誓言。

一切毁于一旦，因为他太愚蠢 ，没有靠边停车。

 

\------

 

胸前有一块电池。一块他妈的该死的汽车电池嵌在他妈的胸骨上，而Tony正躺在一个洞穴里头空无一物的床上，鬼知道是在阿富汗的哪个地方。沉重的钢门外人来人往，Yinsen睡在另一块较小的毯子上。

闻起来像火药的味道，像汗水的味道，像是，一切希望化为齑粉的味道。

Tony翻了个身——朝着那仿佛在嘲讽他要依靠自己生存的电池——然后闭上了眼睛。

在洞穴的寒意中，他想起了昨晚在马里布，Stephen伏在他身上，筋疲力尽，昏昏欲睡，在他的胸膛上带着笑意，头发垂下来遮住了眼睛。

 “ ** **你觉得我要把这个奖杯捐给慈善机构吗？**** ”Tony问道，海洋的波浪与他们深沉温柔的呼吸声声应和。他获得了来自Stephen的一声轻笑作为奖赏，接着对方在床上朝自己的另一半翻过了身去。月光抚上了他的皮肤，衬出他胸部细密的肌肉和小腹的凹处。“ ** **说真的——我能用它来做点什么？**** ”

“ ** **把你的名字擦掉，**** ”Stephen的嗓音干涩，他的眼睛如同他脑海里的星星一样在闪烁。“ ** **把它给我。**** ”

Tony突然喘着气转过身，把对方钉进了床垫，拥住从瘦削的胸膛里冒出的笑声。“坏孩子（Naughty boy），”他说，“ ** **这是你应得的**** 。”

Stephen摇摇头，带着一丝轻笑抬头，双眼半睁，被深色的头发遮覆。月亮是个猎人，Tony曾在不知何处读过，若捕猎者状若 ** **如此**** ，他不介意被当成猎物。

“ ** **临时服务，**** ”Stephen低声说，伸出双臂直到他的手指够到了床头，“ ** **我想我能做到。**** ”

Tony在自己幻觉般的笑声中陷入了睡眠。

 

\------

 

没有下一次手术了。只有绝望、破碎的理疗，他试了一次、一次、又一次——

Stephen是个好医生，但他毕竟还年轻。他声名鹊起，就在这时一切都从他饥渴、攥紧的指缝间被剥离开去。

他努力飞快地向上攀登，然后在瞬间跌落深渊谷底。

而没有人会记得Stephen Strange这个名字。

 

\------

 

一个弧形反应堆在洞穴里被制作了出来，从无到有。这是一个拼凑而成的东西，一个绝望的东西，而他知道这是唯一的办法。

Tony是个好工程师，但他倦了。他因制造的武器声名大噪，而最终只是发现那些武器沾染的血液比他想象的多得多。

他的家族为他而建起的山峰在他脚下坍塌。

而每个人都会记住Tony Stark这个名字。

 

\------

 

某个颁奖仪式在一家位于西西里海滩的酒店里举行，这家酒店从空中俯瞰仿佛是滴落在沙滩上的一枚水滴。Stephen被教授邀请参加以“踏进圈子（get his foot in the door）”，然后他就像只小狗一样跟着她走来走去，向她介绍给他的人打着招呼，而当她没有介绍的时候他就待在身后。这是场在拍马屁和跟屁虫之间切换的持久战。

当她要求他去拿第六支马提尼酒的时，Stephen已经准好逃回自己的房间睡觉了。

他靠在柜台上，手肘撑着木头台面，眼睛盯着那精心打蜡的表面，看着上面倒映出扭曲的光影。树木高耸入云一直伸展到天花板附近，熙熙攘攘的人群阵阵笑语围在圆桌旁，桌上堆满了等待服务员清理的盘子。一面长长的屏幕播放着幻灯片，播放着他们（包括Stephen）为何到此的内容。

Stephen看到马提尼酒被放在他鼻子跟前，酒保则走开去应付另一个顾客了。他的教授喝醉了，她可能不会注意到他喝酒的。

或者如果他离开，她也一样不会注意。

“好吧，孩子，如果你不喝的话我就喝了。”

Stephen都没从吧台里抬一下头，但是他确实看到了那个显然决定靠在柜台边的人。棕色头发向后梳起（看起来很浓密。浓密到足以淹没他的手指），脸上的胡子精心修剪过。一副深红色太阳镜架在他的鼻子上，黑色西装搭配深红色马甲和金色领带。Stephen说不出租来的燕尾服和一辆该死的城市公交之间的区别，但他觉得这区别可能与他目前试图还清的学生贷款的费用一样多。

“当然了。”他说着把马提尼推了过去。

那个男人等着玻璃杯停下来，然后拿起来闻了闻。“无所事事，不是吗？”

Stephen摇摇头，回头望着人群。他找不到自己的教授了。该死的。他感觉皮肤上有什么沉重的东西压了上来，回头看了看已经吃掉了酒上面装饰着的糖兰花的男人。

黑眼睛——古董车皮革的颜色——的视线滑过Stephen瘦削的身躯，而这视线就像有人在他的背上倒了一盆油锅。

“有何可为您效劳？”Stephen说。

马提尼酒被饮尽，玻璃杯被放在一边。

“也许吧。”男人说。

Stephen在曼哈顿尽头升起的太阳的光芒中醒来，翻身将脸埋进了枕头，仿佛这样做他就能够抓住那和蝴蝶一般飘飘杳然的幻梦。

 

\------

 

“武器，”制造电线和齿轮的男人站在桃花心木雕刻的吧台边。那是个年轻人——面孔生涩，但厌倦了周围的喋喋不休——拥有柔软的下巴和微微蜷曲的黑色头发。不过，这孩子知道如何点马提尼酒。

Tony没有说什么，在他喝完的那个酒杯里留下了他的名片，但那双闪闪发光的海玻璃般的眼睛并没有认出他来，有的只是被打扰的烦恼。

“所有这些都是因为武器？”词句被扭曲着吐出，如同响尾蛇的尾巴。

“你不赞成？”

那双明亮的眼睛直直贯穿了Tony，划过他的肋骨，停顿在他的肺部。“任何人都不应该因杀人而获奖。”

该死的辣。双脚像是醉醺醺的乡巴佬一样狠狠踩了下去。Tony用试图用招呼酒保来隐藏自己的退缩，然后才意识到他不知道这孩子得了什么奖。“你又是得了什么？”

对方的嘴唇皱了起来，然后在酒保来的时候舒展开来。意大利语滑过了那上勾的唇舌，好像那一直就在上面一样。当调子切回英语时，Tony已经错过了内容。“这是白色国际大都会马丁尼（white cosmopolitan martini）。”男人说道，酒水就放在他们之间。两根修长的手指轻轻地将糖做的花瓣从酒中取出并放在舌头上。

Tony捧起马提尼酒，喝了一口，看着那唇瓣和他妈的那该死的 ** **舌头**** 。

“享受你光荣的谋杀吧。”那人说着，在糖融开的时候咽了下去。高大的身躯离开了吧台，就像那尚未被揭晓的深海中的猎食者一般移动着。

那穿着紧身裤的长腿正朝电梯走去，朝着，房间。

“ ** **操**** 。”Tony说着喝了一口酒，然后飞快地跟了上去。

玻璃杯子撞过擦了蜡的酒吧台。山洞里，棕色的眼睛睁开。

 

\------

 

“没有了手我该怎么办？”Stephen厉声说着转过身去，眼底灼热。“我是一名医生。我花了——花了数不清的 ** **成年累月**** 的时间才安身立命，现在看着我！”他感觉自己有一种难忍的冲动想要把桌子推开，把它翻过来，用他破碎、没用了的双手将那全部推到地板上。“我 ** **什么都不是**** 了。”

“不，”Pepper尖声说道，“你是Stephen Strange。你是你自己，你属于你自己。即使Tony也不能改变这点。”她的呼吸声苦涩，刺耳，好像要穿透整个公寓。“你可能不能再做手术，但你仍然是 ** **你**** ，”她转身走出门。“是你该记起来这一点的时候了。”

 

\------

 

“你有心上人吗，Stark先生？”

Tony从他们的临时搭的棋盘游戏（除了螺丝和钉子之外别无他物）中抬起头来，“什么？”他拿起骰子，把它们放在杯子里，让它们像毒蛇的警告一样发出嘎嘎声。

“家里有人在等你吗？”

Tony看向别处，嘴角微微弯起，他试着去想Stephen，试着去想他那变幻莫测的眼睛，他在恶作剧时戏谑的轻笑，他深沉的笑容。但只有柔和的，模糊的面容和那波动的声音，起伏太过而有些失真。

“是啊。”他温柔地说。

“啊。”Yinsen说着靠向背后。

Tony在他的染了色的衬衫袖子上擦了擦鼻子，投下了骰子。

 

\------

 

车祸发生后第五个月零七天，Stephen发现一名男子摔断过脊椎，却恢复到可以行走。

 

\------

 

在被挟持后第五个月零七天，Tony测试了他的装甲，在成功时露出了笑容。

 

\------

 

六个月后，Stephen Strange买了一张去尼泊尔的单程票。

六个月后，Tony Stark穿着钢铁侠装甲坠入阿富汗的沙漠。


	3. 第二部分

**我的主人啊波塞冬**

**你可同情溺水的人**

 

Tony在飞机发动机的轰鸣声中醒来，浑身上下贯穿了透过肌肉、深入骨髓的疼痛。他身下是一张床——不是一堆毯子，而是一张真正的床垫——他的肠子里升腾起一种奇怪的情绪——某种惊讶、苦涩和瘙痒难耐的混合物，让他无法摆脱。

是某个软软的东西。粘糊糊的。在他移动的时候吱吱作响。

该死地快要把他弄疯了。

Tony咕哝着坐起，揉了揉额头，然后将双腿垂在床边。除了帆布床、轮椅和空军人员之外，别无他物。数着墙壁上的每一样东西已经够无聊了，这就是他一开始就睡着的原因。

“整整四个小时，”Rhodey在他左边开口说道，没有把目光从书上移开，但Tony已经知对方在用余光看着自己，“我不知道你能睡那么久。”

“哈，”Tony说着用一只手抚摸着自己的脸。衬衫下面的绷带扯紧了他的皮肤。他竭尽全力撕掉绷带然后不住叫出了声，“还要多久？”

“用不了一个小时，”Rhodey翻了一页书保持那个姿势，但两人都知道他实际上根本没在看书——他的眼睛动都没动，没看字行。“Pepper和Happy会在那儿等着见面。”

 **Pepper和Happy** 。

“还有，”Tony开口，停下，深吸了一口气。“还有Stephen？”

Rhodey的肩膀变得僵硬，攥着书本的指关节变成了白色，把书脊都快弄折了，书页皱了起来。“Tony——”

这可不是要说好消息的人会发出的的声音。不是那种要说“他正在做手术然后会尽快赶到”的声音。

“不要！”Tony摇摇头试图站起来，却只跌跌撞撞地倒在床上。伴随着每一次绝望的吸气，他的胸部都不断起伏，双手抽搐，撕扯着伤口、绷带和结痂。每一记心跳都在他自己的耳畔雷动。

无数思绪如同混乱的电路板，文字和数字旋转、旋转、 **旋转** 着。“不，不要——”

书锵得一声撞到了飞机的地板上，Rhodey站了起来想伸手去稳住对方但不太确定他哪里受伤了而哪里没有受伤。最后，他决定扶住对方的肩膀（该死的那里可能也受伤了），迫使棕色的眼睛望向自己。

“Tony，”罗迪说着发出一声咆哮，仿佛在命令一名军官而不是和他的朋友说话。“Tony，你必须冷静下来，好吗？和我一起呼吸——”他吸了一口气，确保Tony在再次呼气前重复这一动作。吸气呼气。呼吸，呼吸， **呼吸** 。“就这样。”

飞机颠簸起来。

Tony坐在床上，双手抱头，肩膀发抖。床垫在他的身下发出嘎吱声，将床扔到房间另一头的冲动让他觉得背部发烫。他可以忽略这个。他可以，他可以的。

深呼吸。

有Rhodey在，他的触碰细心温柔，眼眸深黑滚烫，如海中的锚，让Tony稳住自己。

沉默了好一会儿——在他疯狂跳动的心脏和沉闷搏动的胸肺中已经没有太多剩余的空间。

“Rhodey，”Tony问，“Stephen在哪儿？”

 

\------

 

加德满都不像Stephen曾经去过的任何一个城市。美国充满了奇怪的秩序和规则，钢筋水泥和高楼大厦，一切都该死得 **新** 得要命。

而在尼泊尔的中心，在永无止境的建筑的海洋中，Stephen迷失了方向。人潮汹涌拥挤，摩肩接踵，他们皮肤相触，衣物相贴，行走、交谈、买卖都相互杂糅。从商店前面悬挂着的织物，到骑着摩托进进出出购物的人，到墙壁上覆盖着的纸张，上面的墨迹因日晒和雨淋变得模糊。处在这所有事物之中，让他产生一种正在穿越时间轴的错觉，在同一条街上你可以遇见低矮的不到七层的建筑物和古老的寺庙；可以看到一个穿着黑色皮衣的女人，染着粉红色的头发，和一个和尚一起肩并肩，讲着话，指着各种蔬菜和水果。

 **卡玛泰姬** 。

Stephen走着。

他走过商店和寺庙跟前，走过桥梁和道路，带着他空空如也的背包。到了第三天的时候，他的脚被那双满是破洞、滑稽地穿在他脚上的旧网球鞋磨出了水泡。

第四天，他的脚踝被塑料和撕裂的帆布擦伤，出血。

Stephen将衬衫用牙齿咬住，很容易就将它撕成了棉布条。他颤抖着，用布料将手指包裹起来，在捆扎时阵阵颤栗。剩下的布条都被卷起来放进了背包里，他叹了口气，又站起来继续走着。

然后差点被一条狗绊倒。

可怜的小家伙咆哮着站在那儿，Stephen跌跌撞撞，肩膀撞到了墙上，试图找回平衡。

“哦，靠， **该死** ——”

他稳住了自己，双腿发疼，用手臂扶住额头。

要是没有它拖着的腿，这狗会好看些的——其中一条腿带着深色、蓬乱毛，叠了起来更靠近它枯瘦的身子。

“嘿，”Stephen说，声音低沉。他无视自己的脚在颤抖，跪了下来，“嘿，”他弯弯招呼着，忽略了裹在上面的布料条视周围的包裹，他看着狗，“这儿，男孩儿。”

一只黝黑的鼻子探出，棕色的眼睛聚焦在Stephen的手指上，在靠过来

在向前倾斜前向每一个轻微的动作猛拉回来，每一个轻微的挪动都会向后拉扯，最后还是前倾身体让Stephen用手摸了摸它满是疥癣的毛。

“真是个好孩子，”Stephen说，用手指捋了捋它耳上强壮些的肌肉，替它梳理开缠结的毛。片刻之后他伸手握住它的断腿，耸耸肩，卸下背包，扯下一卷刚刚撕掉的衬衫布条。一声低沉的哀鸣伴着他温柔的低声细语响起，他尽可能地轻地、但也是紧紧地包裹住它的伤口。

“好了。”他的声音温柔，用手捏了捏狗狗的脸颊。一个舌头迎上了他，粉红的，湿漉漉的，舔过他拖着脏绷带、伤痕累累的手指。“看着我们，”Stephen说着自嘲地笑笑，如同生锈、扭曲的电线般勾了勾嘴唇。“我们真是一对啊，嗯哼？”

狗再次发出呜咽声，晃晃尾巴，鼻子微微拱了拱。

有人在他身后说话，Stephen蹒跚着转身。狗抽搐了一下，逃向了最近的小巷，而Stephen畏缩了一下，磕磕绊绊地站了起来。他的脚踝刺痛，鞋背嵌进了里头。

他衬衫的背后被拉扯了一下，几乎让Stephen被向后甩出去，他尝尝的手臂挥舞着，一只撞上了一根木梁的边缘，仿佛有意大利面一样的火舌卷上了他的手腕，缠绕住他的思绪，像蟒蛇一样挤掉了他的空气。一声低沉、痛苦的呻吟从他的口中传出，他的衣领被狠狠一拽。他垂下头，与一个看起来不像加德满都人那样那些柔软的面孔的人打了个照面。

“你，”一只手把Stephen推到了墙上，“你是英国人吗？”

Stephen的手上一阵酥麻，沿着手臂蔓延，好像有带刺的铁丝网蒙住了他的思绪。“我是……什么？”

“ **英国人** 。”那只手又将推了回去。有碎片扎进了Stephen的脖子，他眨了眨眼睛。太阳太耀眼了。

“不，我不是。”Stephen深吸一口气，几乎被烟草的气味呛住。“美国。我是美国人。”他的背包还在地上，他叹了口气，靠在他面前的男人将包捡了起来。

“你迷路了，美国人？”

他无法发出那该死的 **口音** 。

Stephen将手靠近了自己身体，试图搭在肩膀上。“呃，”嗡嗡，嗡嗡， **嗡嗡** 。“是的，是啊——你知道卡玛泰姬在哪儿吗？”一只手拍了拍他的肩膀， Stephen将每一次呼吸吞进口中，来缓解血管中的电流，驱散思绪中的迷雾。

他眨眨眼，眯起眼睛看着那个男人——对方并没有Stephen高，但是他一头棕头，有像蜘蛛般的黑眼睛，块头也更大。“卡玛——泰姬？”男人说，向前倾身，烟草的气息像石油入水般沉入Stephen的皮肤。“是的，我知道。”

脆弱的希望像一朵百合在他紧绷的胸膛里绽放。“是吗？”Stephen站直身体，“你能给我画一张地图吗？我可以从这里出发——”

“那是个很难找的地方，”男人的声音像毒液一样滴落，让Stephen的肚子里仿佛有石头在翻江倒海。“但我可以把你带去那里。有偿。”

 **就在那儿了** 。

“我没有钱。”

 那圆圆的蜘蛛眼抬头瞪着他。“我可没说是钱。”

Stephen的呼吸停滞，他试图向后退一步，但后面有一堵墙，面前是那个人。“没关系，”他说，竭力保持声音平稳。“我相信我最终会找到它的。感谢您的帮助。”

“最终？”一条粗壮的手臂挡住了Stephen的去路，那个男人忽略了那无力的“让我走”。“永远在街上游荡，是吗？这就是你想要做的事？“

 **不** ，Stephen想，不是的，他没有，他——

一只手放上他的臀部，这个城市里，他不认识任何人，不通语言和文化。

Stephen闭上了眼睛。

 

\------

 

一块粗粝的织物擦过Stephen的背，咬住了他的皮肤，抓住了他的肩胛骨，像小爪子一样划伤了他的肋骨。一具身体压在他身上，气喘吁吁地贴着他的脸颊。一双手紧紧攫住他的臀部，然后大腿，小腿。瘀伤已经布满了他的肌肤，灼烧他的肌肉。

蓝色的眼睛盯着墙壁，看着织机转动，每一下饿狼般的推力都撕裂了他的灵魂。

**对不起，Tony。**

Stephen闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关，让自己的声音淹没在大海的深处。

**对不起。**

**对不起。**

**对不起。**

 

\------

 

Stephen被丢在一座砖房的木门前。就像一袋垃圾一样被抛在哪里，而那个男人嗤笑、嘲笑、 **讥笑** 着。在他对面有一座庙宇，高耸的黑色柱子林立。那可能就是Kamar-Taj。

可能是吧，但他深表怀疑。

 

Stephen用颤抖的双手捧住自己的脸，挣扎着在喉头涌上的紧绷和随之而来的胆汁中呼吸。他没能吐出来，但啜泣令他胸口抽动，撞击着胸骨，直到他咬住前臂试图掩盖将要发出的声音。血滴在他的舌头上。苦涩，锈蚀，而沉重。

皮肤的感觉过于紧绷、不堪凌虐、如此黏腻，一切都糟透了，他想用指甲抠下它的每一寸，直到把皮肤上的所有肌理都烧掉为止。也许那时他会愿意将皮肤重新披上；也许会有更多东西会在那里生长。

也许伤疤会延续、延续、再 **延续** ，每个人都会知道他做过什么。

背包已经丢在了半路上，但他的护照和一点点钱仍然被缝在他的衬衫和裤子里。

在他身后，一扇门打开了。

Stephen的那句“ **抱歉** ”堵在了喉咙里将他噎住，他试图将自己从楼梯上挪开，好让别人可以通过。这个动作让他的胃里像是喷出了一桶焦油，让他的双腿仿佛被针戳刺，所以他停了下来，只是希望那人能走过去，让他安静地留在那里。

一个穿着常青色长袍的人跪在他身边。袍子的布料看起来很厚重——介于皮革、羊毛和别的什么料子的之间的混合物。两只黝黑的手将兜帽拨开，男人站在了那里。

他的眼睛就像在森林火灾后张开的松果，嘴唇紧抿，眉头紧锁。那里有某种坚毅，但也有某种温柔。一种，无论它们看到了什么，都依然会生长的意愿渴求。

Stephen颤抖着睁大了眼睛，如同一只被困的鹿，望向那人。血液在他的耳边咆哮，淹没了街道和寺庙的声音，只余下他那飘忽不定的心跳和刺耳起伏的喘息。

他觉得自己就像方才的那条狗。那条勇敢让另一个破碎的人与触碰它的狗。

但这个绿衣服的男人并不是一个双手受伤的医生，Stephen也不是一条断了腿的狗。

当一只手向他伸出的时刻，他畏缩得足以将自己的肩膀变成砖头。

每一次呼吸都带来震颤，沉重地僵硬，在他的喉咙里撕裂，令他几近气喘吁吁。胆汁又翻涌了回来，黏腻，苦涩，卡住了他的喉咙。Stephen吞咽了一下。

手掌张开。 “我不会伤害你的。”男人说，声音如同藏于深井的秘密。

泛着粉红的眼圈埋在他手中，在脸上忽隐忽现。

“我叫Mordo。”

Mordo。Stephen在舌尖上默念，即便他无法言语。


End file.
